Giant Anteater
As its common name suggests, the giant anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) is the largest of the living anteaters and is instantly recognised around the world. They are strange-looking animals, with the body roughly divided into three equal regions: the long nose and head, the body and the tail. Beneath the skin of the long nose is a bone tube formed by the fusion of the upper and lower jaw. The nose houses an impressively long, sticky tongue, which can measure up to 50 centimetres in length. They are protected from the bites of soldier ants and termites by their rubbery skin and very long hairs, which can measure up to 45 centimetres in length. A black stripe runs from beneath the snout to the mid-torso and is banded by white or cream.. The front feet bear huge claws and giant anteaters walk on their knuckles with their claws folded up into their palms for protection. Male and female anteaters look so alike that females can only be identified when they are accompanied by their offspring. The name of the giant anteater in Portugese is 'tamandua-bandeira'; the word tamandua is of Indian origin and means 'insect-eater' and 'bandeira' is a portugese word meaning 'flag'. This name refers to the large tail of the species, which is thought to look like a flag. Roles *It Played Terence in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Giant-anteater-walking.jpg File:Anteaters.jpg giant-anteater.jpg Giant_Anteater_LG.jpg GiantAnteater.jpg Anteater, Giant (The Lion King).jpg|The Lion King (1994) 609-a Nuthin' Special.avi snapshot 10.31 -2016.10.20 15.35.34-.jpg Fantasia 2000 Anteaters.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Drenched_Ant_Bear.jpg Giant_Anteater ZT.png KND Anteater.jpg Anteater Naruto.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3344.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) A2.png IMG 7792.JPG IMG_4588.PNG IMG 0169.PNG IMG 9785.PNG Ants the Anteater.png giant-anteater-kemono-friends.jpg GoDiegoGo Anteater.png See Also * Southern Tamandua * Northern Tamandua * Silky Anteater Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Anteaters, Armadillos and Sloths Category:Insectivores Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Naruto Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Operation Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Animals